if_the_emperor_had_a_texttospeech_devicefandomcom-20200215-history
Space Marines
Space Marines (also known as Adeptus Astartes) are genetically engineered super-soldiers who serve the Imperium of Man. They are each descended from one of the original twenty Primarchs, and are organized into chapters of 1,000 men with their own unique cultures and traditions. The Chaos Space Marines are former Space Marines who betrayed the Imperium to join Chaos. A space marine is created via the implantation of a series of organs known as the gene-seed, derived from their primarch. These organs make the soldier superhuman by granting them enhanced biology and extended lifespan. They are also rigorously trained for decades before joining the chapter proper. They move up the ranks as they gain experience and take up new specializations, with those who live long enough becoming veterans of the First Company, or else joining the chapter's leadership. Chapters A brief description of each chapter below; Ultramarines * Primarch: Roboute Guilliman * Members: Marneus Calgar, Cato Sicarius, Uriel Ventris The Ultramarines hail from Ultramar, and are consummate perfectionists and traditionalists. They follow the Codex Astartes to the letter, and are fervently devoted to the Spiritual Leige. Imperial Fists * Primarch: Rogal Dorn The Imperial Fists are the designated defenders of Holy Terra, being masters of seigeworks and stubborn to a fault. They will endure any challenge and crush all who threaten the throneworld. Space Wolves * Primarch: Leman Russ The Space Wolves, or Vlka Fenryka, are a chapter of tribal warriors who fight with extreme savagery. Once known as the Emperor's Executioners, hunting down those who break their oaths to the Emperor, they have since changed to become the champions of the people. Dark Angels * Primarch: Lion El'Jonson * Members: Azrael, Asmodai, Belial, Snurko A chapter of secretive hooded monk-knights, the Dark Angels have their own unique structure that emphasizes hard-hitting weaponry and heavy armor in combination with a large cavalry force. They are obsessed with keeping the existence of the Fallen Angels secret, and will ruthlessly hunt them down. Salamanders * Primarch: Vulkan * Members: He'Stan The Salamanders are extremely hardy and resistant to fire, with flamers being one of their favorite weapons. Despite this and their intimidating appearance, they are among the most humane space marines, and always put the welfare of mortal humans above their own. Blood Angels * Primarch: Sanguinius The Blood Angels live a dualistic existance. On the one hand, they are a noble chapter, who seek to better the Imperium before any personal glory. On the other hand, they are cursed with the Red Thirst, which drives them to consume the blood of foes, and the Black Rage, an incurable madness that manifests over time in all members. These curses keeps them humble as they dutifully carry on the legacy of their primarch. White Scars * Primarch: Jaghatai Khan The White Scars are nomadic tribesmen who specialize in cavalry and shamanism. Despite their loyalty, they are sometimes viewed as outcasts for their nominally savage nature and solitary existence. Iron Hands * Primarch: Ferrus Manus The Iron Hands follow the religion of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and routinely augment themselves to the point of emotional inhibition. Raven Guard * Primarch: Corvus Corax The Raven Guard specialize in ambush tactics and surgical strikes. Every company is a self-sufficient unit that can coordinate devastating attacks at their enemy's weakest points using a minimal number of men. Black Templars * Successor of: Imperial Fists The Black Templars keep the spirit of the Great Crusade alive, maintaining massive crusader fleets that are constantly fighting and recruiting from the worlds they liberate. They reject most organizational conventions and assault with savage fury. Category:Background Lore Category:Imperial Category:Space Marines